1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming low k dielectric layers, the layers so formed and devices incorporating such layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In our British Patent Applications Nos. 0117460.6 and 0124356.7, we describe low k dielectric layers having a particular porous structure. At the time that the structure was invented, the mechanism for forming it was not well understood nor was any suggestion made about how to increase porosity and thus reduce dielectric constant further.